The United States
The United States is a very large and older nation, created on 4/23/2006, ruled by Nick the Great. The citizens of the United States are primarily of mixed ethnicity whose religion is Voodoo. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of The United States work diligently to produce Pigs and Rubber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. The United States is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within The United States to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. The United States allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. The United States detains individuals who participated in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The United States will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History The United States was once a proud member nation of the NAAC, the National Alliance of Arctic Countries. Their ruler, Nick the Great, decided to pull out when the war began, because the nation was not very strong, was in two battles, and was hit with six cruise missiles. The next alliance the United States turned to was GATO, the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization. This did not last very long, only about 5 days. The last alliance was the NpO, the New Polar Order, not to be mistaken with the New Pacific Order (NPO). Nick the Great made this decision because the NAAC members that he was friends with had also joined this alliance, and provided great help. The United States is currently in the NpO, and will be for a long time. The United States has more than 1000 strength, ranked at over 2900th in the world, and it is growing at a rate of about 20 strength per day, so it is a rising power. Trades and Trade History Nick the Great and his country have five trading partners. They are Tex Land, ruled by Neely 2Bak; Franklinistan, ruled by PabloEscobar; CapriSun, ruled by Irawlings; Bala, ruled by el oh el; and Wutankal, ruled by Lord Etru. The trade with CapriSun is for their fish and spices. Bala is giving the United States their gold and wine, Wutankal gave them their silver and gems, Franklinistan gave them lumber and lead, and Tex Land gave their coal and wheat. The United States also produces fine jewelry, using coal, gold, silver, and gems. Archapagea, ruled by Emperor Andrew, cancelled their trade of Sugar and Water in June 2006. Military Actions The United States has been in two wars for the NAAC, during the Second Arctic War, and got hit with six cruise missiles and was in many battles. These damaged the United States economy greatly. Nick the Great was almost going to battle with another nation, Kalashnikov, ruled by nobbysnuts. At the time, he was saving for it's 1st improvement, a harbor. The United States was not in range to attack at the time, and needed to spend most of the saved money on technology to get in range. While waiting for approval to attack from the Emperor of the NpO, Tygaland, Nick the Great received word that Tygaland was not authorizing the attacks, so the spent money had gone to waste. It took another week to save up the money for the harbor again. Improvements The United States has one improvement. It is a harbor. Nick the Great has used his nation's harbor to get Tex Land's coal and wheat. End of a Reign Nick The Great and The United States were put down for inactivity in July 2006, after Nick the Great vanished. In October 2006, Nick the Great's son, NickB47, took after his missing(presumeably dead) father and created a nation, Granteria, hopefully to not end up the same way. Category:Nations Category:Former member of National Alliance of Arctic Countries Category:Former member of Global Alliance and Treaty Organization Category:Former member of New Polar Order